


The Alphas Boy

by CatherineSilvestri



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sexual Content, Smut, bxb - Freeform, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 18:38:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6765328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatherineSilvestri/pseuds/CatherineSilvestri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stiles a once average teenager meets Derek a mysterious stranger, his whole life gets thrown off its path. They start of as strangers and there connection gradually grows deeper. A connection none of Stiles friends thing is ok. A weird connection, but a connection stiles loves. Although Derek doesn't admit it he loves stiles for the adorable sarcastic person he is. Derek constantly pushes him away to hide what he truly feels. Until he leaves instead causing stiles to go into a deep depression. Always at the door waiting for Derek's return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Stiles**

I wake up to the sound of drawers opening and closing. My eyes jolt open for I know it is Derek. As I know he will be able to hear me I stay in the bed, until I hear the door sliding shut.

I glide my legs over the side of the bed and as quietly as I can, I get up and quickly slipped on a pair of shorts. I made my way to the door and tried opening it without making a sound. When it made a slight creak, I winced hoping Derek wouldn't hear it.

I finally made it out the door and down the stairs. "What are you doing," I asked. He didn't answer me. He just kept walking down the stairs and out the building doors. As he reached his car and opened the door I said it again.

"Derek, what are you doing?" He looked at the ground. "Stiles go back inside," he said with a growl. He tossed his bag into the car. I grabbed his arm. "LET GO," He yelled his eyes glowing red. "No, you're not leaving," I said back. He yanked his arm back and got into the car, closing the door.

"What about last night? Did that mean nothing to you? And what about what you said?" He wouldn't look me in the eyes. "Derek!" The engine started with a low rumbling sound. "I didn't mean anything I said last night Stiles, I don't love you," he said looking up at me. There was a slight crack in his voice as he said it, and as those word hit my ears I could feel a lump growing in my throat.

I quickly rubbed the single tear that had rolled down my face away. As I tried to speak the only thing that came out was the faint sound of a gasp. Derek's hand reached for the shifter and pushed it into drive. As he started driving away the words I attempted seconds earlier started falling out.

"So when you said "I love you" you didn't mean it? I never want to see you again.... I hate you Derek," The words fell out along with a river of tears. "I hate you..." The car started slowing down, almost coming to a stop. As I turn my head to see if he had decided to come back, the car takes a faster speed and drives off.

I fell to my knees, even with the rocks tearing into my skin the only pain I felt was my heart breaking into a million pieces. It felt as if it was ripped from my chest and burned into ash. As the new hole grew bigger and bigger, I fell to the ground completely. My vision was quickly blurring black and all I could think about was Derek leaving. The words I don't love you ringing through my ears.


	2. Chapter 1

**Stiles**

As I walk through the doors of hell (aka school) still a little hungover from the night before, I'm greeted by my best friend Scott. "What's up Stiles my man." His hand grasping onto my shoulders shaking them ever so slightly. I winced as his voice hit my ears like nails on a chalk board. I rolled my eyes and shook my shoulders as an attempt to get his hands off. "Ah, Ah, Ah," he teased his grip tightening. I could tell he was using his werewolf strength just to piss me off.

"Are you going to let go of me Scott?" the appearance of my face changing with the question. "Are you going to tell me where you were last night?" his face taking the same appearance as mine did. My head jolted up from staring at my feet and I faced him. I could tell he knew I was nervous, other than his stupid werewolf shit, I could feel the beads of sweat and my cheeks getting pink.

As we kept walking I made it to my locker, Scott still behind me. "You're acting like a jealous boyfriend," I said trying to change the subject. As his gaze landed on me I knew I wasn't getting away with anything and he wasn't going to let it go. "Fine, I was with Malia, we were just talking and I fell asleep at her house." He started laughing and I knew why.

Anyone in the entire hall could have heard my heart skip a beat, you didn't have to be a werewolf to know I was lying. "You're lying and you know it," he said aggravation filling his tone. I gave a nervous look and just as my mouth opened to say something the sound of the bell rang. I was saved and my secret was going to be kept that way for at least another hour or so.

I slipped past him shutting my locker in the process, and walked into my first class. "Mr. Stilinski late again I see, and Mr. McCall I see you're late as well. The third time this week I may add." I quickly found my way into an empty seat which was by my luck right next to Malia on the left and the only other empty chair in the class on my right. Which was soon to be occupied by Scott.

"Fuck," I whispered as I realized my secret was going to be out in the open if Scott decided to talk to Malia. I stared out the window hoping with every shred in my body that Scott wouldn't continue. I laid my head onto my arms taking in a deep breath, when a headache came on. "Mr. Stilinski, If you don't have the decency to stay awake in my class then don't come!" a book was slammed on the desk. My head shot up and my eyes grew wide.

"Wait, not coming is an option? If I knew that I would just skip your class and save you the trouble of yelling at me every day," I retorted, sarcasm filling the void in my voice. As scattered chuckles filled the class, Mr. Mandel shot me a glare. "Everyone be quiet, Stiles you owe me after school detention," he smirked thinking he had me embarrassed. "Wait, is this one optional too?" I retorted a second time. "Stiles shut up!" Scott yelled in a hushed whisper.

"GET OUT OF MY CLASS NOW." I coughed to hide my laughter, a smirk tugging on my lips. "Gladly," I said standing up out of my seat. As I retreated out of the classroom door I found myself face to face with Lydia Martin, my old crush. "Oh my god Stiles what the hell? Why are you leaving class?" I gave her a smirk and tried to let her figure it out herself. "Well let's see, I got kicked out of class because Mr. Mandel can't handle my sarcasm, which by the way compared to all of you is my only defense."

"Nice job idiot. Isn't it like your third time getting kicked out of class in the last two weeks, you do know your dad, the sheriff by the way, gets notified" I could feel my heart beat rising, I was panicking cause this would be the fourth time this month they would call my dad. "Crap," I said pinching the bridge of my nose. "Well I mine as well have some fun while I'm still a free man." I walked past Lydia not waiting for any type of response.

I stopped at my locker, grabbed out my bag, and retreated towards the door of the school. As I was walking a cool breeze and a hand landed on my arm. "Damn it Stiles, your dad is going to murder you and then me for not keeping you in track." I just looked at him my face expressionless. "I'm leaving, Is that all?" I asked. His eyebrows turning to a v shape, confusion showing in every crease. "Yeah, but I'm coming with you"

"No you're not, go back into class you don't need to get in trouble too. GO" I yelled walking out the school doors. I could feel my blood boiling, I was getting pissed off and I had no idea why. As I reached my jeep, I was so full of anger I punched one of the tires. Blood started dripping from my cut up knuckles. I hopped into my jeep and started driving, not knowing exactly where I was headed.

***

As my jeep came to a stop I hopped out and saw I was at Derek's loft. I didn't care if he was there and didn't question why I was here. I just walked into the building half of me hoping he was there the other half hoping he wasn't. I walked through the door into his living room and just kept walking. "Stiles what are you doing here?" I walked through the living room into the kitchen searching through the cabinets.

I found a bottle of whisky, grabbing it out and opened it up, pouring some down my throat. "Stiles put that down, what are you doing?" I kept the bottle up letting it pour into my mouth. With only a little left in the bottle Derek grabbed my hand causing me to drop it. He swung me around to face him exposing the tears I didn't know I had streaming down my cheeks. I yanked my hand out of Derek's wiping away my drunken tears. "I'm calling Scott"

"NO!" I yelled taking a step towards him wobbling in the process. His hand grabbing my waist trying to keep me up, and keeping me from hitting my head on the counter. "Don't call Scott, he'll get pissed." I said my words slurred. I started getting dizzy and a little light headed. "Stiles you need to go home and sleep, you're a real light weight." I tried to give him my most intimidating glare. "You know Derek you're not the worst person to be around, I mean when I'm drunk." I chuckled laughing at the last part.

"Stiles your wasted." Derek's hand still on my waist leading me towards the living room. "I love you..." I muttered. Derek stopped in his track looking at me his eyes wide. "...Dad you're awesome." The last thing I saw before I fell into an alcohol induced slumber, was Derek with a smirk on his face.

***

My eyes fluttered open my head pounding and my neck aching. I sat up slowly trying not to worsen my headache, my eyebrows twisting in confusion. _Where am I?_ I look around realizing I was at Derek's. My hand slapping to my head rubbing my temples trying to sooth the headache.

"Morning sleeping beauty," Derek said teasing me. My hands moved from my temples to my ears. "Why am I here?" I looked over to him and like always he was shirtless. Does this guy even own a shirt, I mean not that I'm complaining or anything. "Well let's see you walk into my apartment like you own the place, drink all my whiskey and fall asleep while I'm trying to get you OUT OF MY LOFT, so I let you drop to the floor and sleep." I glared at him in disbelief hoping he would tell me the truth.

"So your saying I came here, got drunk fell asleep in your arms and you just dropped me on the floor?" He glanced at me in a curious sort of way then looked back out the window. "Yeah, so if you don't mind get the hell out of my place." He started to get angry that I was there. "Gladly," I muttered standing up only to fall back down. As soon as my butt hit the floor Derek was by my side picking me back up.

I rolled my eyes, a little uncomfortable at the feeling of Derek's hand on my waist. "I don't need your help, I'm fine." I looked at him getting angry. "Fine you don't want my help, go on drive home drunk, get into a crash maybe kill some people or even yourself." He hissed at me letting go of my waist causing me to fall back on my ass.

I pushed myself up and started walking only stumbling a little. I had reached into my pocket looking for my car keys when my phone started ringing. I grabbed it out seeing the call was from Scott, and from what I did remember, I was avoiding him, so I pressed decline only to hear Derek mocking me. "He's coming up the stairs so declining his calls won't do anything." My head shot over towards Derek a worried look spreading across my face.

"Are you serious?" I asked hoping he was lying. A smile tugged on his lips as I started panicking, looking for a place to hide. I ran over to the stairs making my way up them as fast as I could hoping I would make it up before Scott walked in. I realized he would have heard my phone ring so I tossed it over to Derek. "Put it somewhere," I instructed hiding in the upstairs.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter tell we what you think. Its 12:30 and I have been writing forever so I hope you liked it. ~Lots of Love~


	3. Chapter 2

**Derek**

As Scott's footsteps grew closer, I had to decide whether or not I was going to give Stiles away. I knew the feeling of trying to stay away from someone for a while so, I have decided to keep his presence in the loft a secret. The door slides open breaking me from my thoughts and I quickly stick Stiles' phone into my back pocket. "Where is he? Stiles we need to talk," Scott yelled trying to draw stiles out of hiding.

"Well Scott I hate to burst your bubble but your precious Stiles isn't here, so if you don't mind, get out?" I asked hoping he would just leave and not give it a second thought. Although he didn't leave, I was pretty sure my story would make enough since that he would indeed leave after I told it. "Then why did his phone ring, in here, when I called him? And why does it smell like him?" I had no idea how to get out of the smell one but I figured if I answered the phone one we would be safe."

"He left his phone here the last time all of you guys were here." He looked at me and I could tell he was trying to listen to my heart beat. I wasn't lying though, I was just telling a partial truth and not the whole story. _Okay, so maybe I'm not the best at making up stories._ "And what about... Why does it smell like him?" Everything started jumbling through my head, my brain trying to make a valid excuse. "He left a shirt as well, you know stiles always forgetting everything."

I reached behind the couch and pulled out a shirt that he really did leave, but not from the last time him and Scott were here, but the last time he was here alone, well with me. I handed the shirt and Stiles phone over to Scott hoping he didn't have any more questions. "STILES!" he yelled looking at me. I knew he didn't believe the story but I had hoped he would. "Stiles it's your dad... He's in the hospital," Scott said. I knew he was lying because his heart sped up and skipped a beat, but I also knew stiles would blow his cover.

"WAIT WHAT?" His voice was high pitched and wavered as he stumbled down a few of the stairs. Scott looked at me as if I had just stabbed him in the heart. "Ha, I knew you were here, but why are you here?" Scott's face twisted with the question. I slapped my forehead, and spun on my heals to face the other way. The uncomfortable, silence filling the room as Scott questioned Stiles. "Derek, why is Stiles here?" I was surprised at his choice to ask me. Even after he knew I lied straight to his face twice today.

"He came to pick up that stuff," I said pointing to Stiles' phone and shirt that were currently in Scott's hands. "Yeah, I was just up here looking for it but I guess Derek found them." I gave him a side glare trying to get him to shut up so he wouldn't blow it again. Of course the damage was already done and Scott was getting furious. I walked over to stiles and grabbed a hold of his wrist twisting it, causing him to wince in pain.

"What the hell?!" I glared at him trying to signal him to look at Scott. With him being stiles he didn't understand. "Okay you know what Stiles I'm done trying to get you out of this, you always fuck it up anyways. And you Scott I have three things to say to you, one get off Stiles' back he doesn't have to tell you everything, two you are _my_ beta not the alpha you can't tell me what to do, and lastly this is the part you have been asking about since you got here. Stiles and I are dating and he came over here to have sex, and well that's why he's here."

I let go of stiles hand and walked back to my original spot. Scott's mouth dropped to the ground as he heard those words. I looked over to Stiles watching his reaction as the words traveled to his ears. He looked a little worried, freaked out, and as if he was about to start laughing. A smile tugged at my lips as Scott looked anxiously between both Stiles and I. As his feet retreated in a rush of anger tossing stiles shirt at me but dropping his phone. Stiles and I both started laughing our asses off until Stiles stumbled off the stairs and walked over to me. "Don't forget your stuff on the way out." I just pointed signaling for Stiles to follow the very angry Scott.

I watched as he walked to pick up his phone first, forgetting I was holding his shirt. "Derek can I ask you a question?" I glanced over at him as asked the question. He was staring at his feet as if it was the last he was going to see of them. "Yeah sure," I replied aggravation filling my voice. All I wanted was to go to sleep in my loft without moody teenagers barging in and drinking up all of my alcohol. "Why did you choose to say that?" he finally looked up to me as all the color in his face transferring to the light pink in his cheeks.

"Because I know Scott, and I knew that it would piss him off, and I also know that you didn't want to have to deal with him." He quickly turned around heading for the door. "Stiles." He turned on his heals to face me. "If you don't want him to know, don't forget your shirt here next time," I said tossing the shirt at him. "You're the one that doesn't want anyone to know." I could barely hear what he mumbled even with my werewolf hearing. I ran over to him before he could walk out the door.

"And for good reason." I grabbed a hold of his wrist turning him to face me. He looked with sadness creeping onto his face, then put his head back to the floor. I cupped my hands to his face pulling it up to bring his eyes to mine. "You do know why right?" His eyes trying to break away from the gaze. "Stiles." he pulled out of my hands and opened the door. "I have to get Scott." he walked out closing the door in the process.

**Stiles**

I stormed down the stairs hoping Scott was still down there. I needed to explain why I was avoiding him. I pushed the door open to see Scott with earbuds in, leaning on my jeep. As soon as he saw me he pulled out his headphones and walked over to me. "Are you going to tell me where you were last night or even the latest mystery why you're here?" I sighed rolling my eyes trying to avoid the conversation.

"You know what fine, you don't have to tell me and I'm going to respect your privacy." I slightly shook my head in response a little bewildered at the thought of Scott not asking questions. I ignored it though and retreated to my jeep getting in and opening the door for Scott. He walked over and got in.

"Oh by the way I have some news. First being that your _girlfriend_ Malia is waiting for you at your house, and two your dad is also at the school and is about two seconds away from kicking your ass." He chuckled a little. "Dude this is like my life so yeah I'm used to it."

***

I took two steps into my house, after dropping Scott off at his, when my dad walked in front of me. "Really? Again Stiles? This is the third time this month. thats just ridiculous." He looked at me his voice full of disappointment. My hand traveled up the back of my neck my eyes to the floor.

"Alright give me your phone."

"I don't have it, it's in the shop getting repaired."

"Fine then give me your laptop."

"Don't have that either, Scott broke it on one of his wolf outs so it's also getting repaired."

I was lying my ass off which seemed to be one of the only things I was actually doing today. He sighed and just pointed to stairs, and it was just my luck that Malia walked down. "No Malia or Scott." his voice was filled with a hint of excitement. I looked up from the ground a bewildered look on my face. "Wait what? Your grounding me from my girlfriend and my best friend, which by the way Hey babe." I looked over to her and winked while saying the last part only to look back at my dad who had his I'm serious Stiles face on.

"You know what fine." I walked over to Malia pecked her on the lips and said goodbye while walking up the stairs only to stop at the top when I heard my dad talking to her. They were talking about how I was becoming a horrible student and that, that was the reason she couldn't come over anymore after school. To be honest I wasn't to upset at that punishment all it really did was help me get the space I wanted.

Malia had been getting to "Clingy" she was always over and I never had my time to myself. This punishment would also make it easier to sneak out every night and keep on going with my secret. I pulled out my phone, which by the way was perfectly fine I just didn't want my dad to have it. I glanced at the new notification which turned out to be a text. It wasn't from any of the contacts on my phone but from a bunch of numbers.

_Are you coming over? Or do I have the bed to myself tonight?_

 


End file.
